Good High For The Gifted And Talented
by Aroissa
Summary: Percy Nico And Thalia Are a Famous band known as connect 3. They are sent to high school for a publicity stunt. Read to find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We, Nico Thalia and I are riding in our limo on our way to Good High School for the Gifted and Talented. Stupid name right? Anyway I should probably introduce myself. My name is Percy Jackson. Or more commonly known as Lead singer of Connect 3. There is also Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace but don't call her by her last name. To her it's just Thalia. Nico and Thalia are both of my cousins. Our parents own a huge record label company called Olympus records. Why are we going to some snooty rich people school you may ask? Well let's go back about 2 months…

_…I was on my way to my girlfriend Calypso's house. I was going to ask her to join Connect 3. Sure I might have to change the name but that was a minor setback at the time. I finally made it to her house. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. She was probably just listening to some really loud music right? Wrong. I crept silently up the stairs and peeked in the doorway. What I saw made my heart shatter into a million pieces. She was there… on the bed making out with some guy. But was that the end of it? No. What she said next multiplied that pain by ten. "Oh Luke you are way better than he ever was. I only dated him for money and publicity." I couldn't bare it anymore I flew down the stairs and ran to my car. I drove home with tears streaming down my face. Now that I think about it. It was a miracle I didn't get in a wreck. Anyway I called my dad Poseidon and told him to take her off the label. About a month later we had a party to try and cheer me up. Calypso wanted revenge so she called the paparazzi. I won't go into too much detail but let's just say it was horrible. Because of that our parents decided to sent us to Goode to get better Publicity. And here we are…_

"Percy?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Nico.

"You in there?"

"Yeah sorry what did you say?"

"We're here."

I looked out the window. Sure enough there was a bunch of screaming fans lining up outside the doors. I put my sunglasses on. So did Nico and Thalia. We were all wearing our C-3 jackets. They are gray with our favorite color accents. Mine is sea green. Thalia's is electric blue and Nico's is black.

"Let's get this show on the road." I said stepping out of the car.

I was met with screaming of C-3 or I love you Percy! We calmly walked through the front doors and headed to the main office. "Why couldn't we take the side door?" I heard Nico mutter.

* * *

Dionysus my cousin **(A/N Correct me if I am wrong.) **is the principal of the school. Just more torture to deal with. We walked into his office and asked for our schedules. "What are your names?" The office lady asked not taking her eyes off of the screen. "Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and Nico Di' Angelo." I answered. She looked up and started stuttering. "Oh I'm sorry… I am terribly sorry… Here are your schedules. She said handing them to us. "Thank you so much." I say flashing my signature grin. She blushed and said. "Oh any time Mr. Jackson." On that note we stalked out into the halls.

"Let's compare schedules." Thalia said alright I said handing her mine.

**(Perseus Jackson)**

**Period 1- Music Industry **

**Period 2- Greek Mythology**

**Period 3- Swimming**

**Lunch**

**Period 4-Math**

**Period 5-Music**

**Period 6- Study Hall**

**(Thalia Grace)**

**Period 1- Music Industry **

**Period 2- Math**

**Period 3- Greek Mythology**

**Lunch**

**Period 4-Swimming**

**Period 5- Music**

**Period 6-Study Hall**

**(Nico Di' Angelo)**

**Period 1- Music Industry**

**Period 2- Greek Mythology**

**Period 3- Math**

**Lunch**

**Period 4- Swimming**

**Period 5- Music**

**Period 6- Study Hall**

"Okay so I have Greek with Nico then we all have Music and Study Hall together." I said.

"Yeah and it looks like I have Nic for swimming." Said Thalia The warning bell rang letting us know we had one minute to get to class. We walked down the hall getting closer to torture with every step.

**A/N Hey Guys Here Is My New Story Review If You Want Me To Continue. -Aroissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second Chapter Here You Guys Go! Remember To Review And Read The A/N at the Bottom.**

**(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::)**

********I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER********

* * *

We made it to class just as the bell rang. Luckily no one noticed us. We took three seats in the back hoping that no one spotted us. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Hello class my name is Mrs. Kerr and I will be your music industry teacher this year. Now who can tell me what the most known recording label is?"

"Olympus Records." Someone answered.

I looked over at Nico and rolled my eyes. _This was going to be a **very** long day. _After that I didn't really pay attention until I looked up and Mrs. Kerr was in front of my desk.

"Does our new student have an answer to the question?"

I lazily looked up.

"I'm sorry what was the question?" I asked rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"It was how did Olympus records come to be?" She Snapped.

Before I could respond a hand shot up in the air. The person connected to that hand had blonde princess curls and the most startling grey eyes I have ever seen. "I know the answer…" She began. "The world famous music producer Kronos, left the company to his three sons and they have been running it together every since as a nice great successful family business."

I snorted. "I wish…" I muttered. Unfortunately the teacher heard me and her head snapped in my direction.

"Why don't you tell us how Olympus records came to be then?"

I sighed and replied "Whatever." Before launching into the true story of Olympus Records.

"Well for starters Kronos didn't leave his sons anything he left it all to his wife Rhea who wanted to give it all to their youngest Zeus."

Thalia said the Nico continued.

"But the other brothers Poseidon and Hades felt cheated so they tried sharing the company which didn't exactly work out very well. As you know they used to be in a band known as The Big Three but they broke up because they were constantly arguing. They found that when they tried to work together they would always argue and never get anything done so they made a bet."

"You see," I said. "the brothers were known for their…..expert ways with getting women so they made an oath to stay away from women and the first two the break it would be kicked out the company."

"This oath went unbroken for three weeks before all three of the brothers broke it. Zeus fell for an actress named Sarah Grace and they had a baby girl." Thals said.

"Poseidon fell an author named Sally Jackson and they had a baby boy." I said.

"Hades fell for a nurse named Maria Di' Angelo and had twins, one girl one boy." Nico said. "All of the kids were born with in the same week so the brothers couldn't really blame the others. With the kids in their lives they decided to just put the problems aside and try to run the business together for the sake of their kids."

All the kids and including the teacher were looking at us in disbelief.

"You have quite an imagination but that wasn't in any of the text books." The girl from earlier snapped. "How would you know any way?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me Annie. You and I used to be best buds." Thalia joked.

I looked at Thalia in confusion. She apparently knows this Annie girl or else she would have either yelled at her or tackled her by now. Thalia took of her sunglasses.

"Miss me Annabeth?"

"Thalia!" Annabeth said Launching herself at Thalia.

I vaguely remember Thalia having a god sister named Annabeth. This must be her. The whole class knew for sure who we were now. To confirm that some random guy shouted. " You're Connect-3." I took off my shades since there was no point in wearing them now. "That we are." I said glancing at the clock. I took off out the door with Nico and Thalia trailing me just as the bell rang.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me, Thalia and Nico just got out of the lunch line and looked for a spot to sit. I scanned the cafeteria. On one table a bunch of girls in revealing clothing were smiling and beckoning us to their table. On another table a bunch of jocks were patting 3 empty seats. This was basically like every table except one.

"Come on guys." I said making my way toward that table. We sat down and everyone sitting there looked up shocked.

"Hey guys mind if we sit here?" Nico asked.

One guy with brown eyes and black hair stuttered out. "N-No of course not… but why would you want to sit with us?" He asked.

"Well." Thalia answered. "You are the only table that didn't look desperate for us to sit there."

"Oh, well that makes since. By the way my name is Leo." The same kid answered.

Another boy with Blonde hair and blue eyes introduced himself. "I'm Jason. This is Piper…" He said pointing to a girl with chocolate brown hair.

"…Grover…" A boy with brown hair and eyes.

"…Silena…" A girl with blue eyes and brown hair.

"…Beck…" A boy with brown eyes and black hair.

"…And you have already met Annabeth."

Then a random girl came up on the stage. _Yes the cafeteria has a stage. Awesome right? _**(A/N My school's cafeteria has a stage. :D ) **

"Hello everyone." She said into the mic. "Today we are going to have our new students come up and perform a song."

I looked at the group. "Sorry man It's a tradition every person has to perform a song and since there are 3 of you. You each have to lead your own song." Jason said.

I groaned. "Let's just get this over with." I muttered walking toward the stage.

"I will sing first." I said to Nico and Thalia. "Let's do Dirty Little Secret."

* * *

**(Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects)**

**{Percy, **_Nico,_ **_Both_}**

**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret__  
(Dirty little secret)  
**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
**My dirty little secret**  
_  
**Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
__(Dirty little secret)  
**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
**My dirty little secret  
**_**  
Who has to know  
The way she feels inside** (inside)  
**Those thoughts I can't deny** (deny)  
**These sleeping thoughts won't lie** (won't lie)  
**And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret__  
(Dirty little secret)  
**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**  
(Just another regret)_

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**  
(Dirty little secret)  
**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
**My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret**

Who has to know  
Who has to know

* * *

"Nic your next, What song are you singing?"

"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark"

"Hit it."

**["My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" (Light Em Up) – Fall Out Boy]**

**{Nico, **_Percy, **Both**_**}**

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.__  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
_  
**B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

**_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_**

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire  
  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
**In the dark, dark**  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
**In the dark, dark**_

**All the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me**

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark  
  
**_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_**

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire  
  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
**In the dark, dark  
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
**In the dark, dark**  
_  
**My songs know what you did in the dark**  
_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

**_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire  
_**  
**_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_**

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
**In the dark, dark  
**_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
**In the dark, dark**

* * *

During The Performance I did a back flip off of the stage. I just know I'm going to be feeling that tomorrow. "Thals, you're up. What's your song?" I asked her. "Good Time."

"Alright Let's do it."

**(Good Time- Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City)**

**{Thalia, **Percy, **_Both_}**

**Whoa-uh-oh**  
It's always a good time  
**Whoa-uh-oh  
**It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

**Good morning and good night  
_I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright_  
**We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time **(Whooo)**

**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_**  
It's always a good time  
**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._**

**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

Good morning and good night  
**I'll wake up at twilight  
_It's gonna be alright  
_**We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time **(Whooo)****  
**  
**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_**  
It's always a good time  
**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_**  
**_We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time._**

**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_**  
**_It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_**  
**_We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time._**

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
**Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there**

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

**_It's always a good time_**

**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
_**It's always a good time  
**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_**  
**_We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time  
_**  
**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
_**It's always a good time  
**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_**  
**_We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time._**

Everyone Cheered as we walked off of the stage. And I thought _maybe this_ _won't be as bad as I thought._

* * *

**A/N Second Chapter With 2,000+ Words! This is my longest chapter yet in all of my stories. Hopefully I can keep It up. Remember to Review and Also Tell me in you reviews what song I should have them sing and who should sing it. Also be welcome to give me Ideas I will credit them just so you know. Remember REWIEW!**

**-Aroissa**


	3. AN Rewriting

**A/N so guys I just read over my story and… It is HORRIBLE! IT DESERVES TO ROT IN TARTARUS!**

**Okay maybe not that bad BUT STILL! I am very disappointed in myself. so I am going to rewrite it. I just got some inspiration so :) By the way I am not going to continue my Sent Back In Time Story since no one reviewed so yeah… If you want that story or this story to continue REVIEW!**

**-A**


End file.
